The Greatest Home Tutor in the World: A Memoir
by Pirating Punk
Summary: For the first time ever the world’s greatest hitman sits down and retells past events dealing with his most promising student, offering us a glimpse of what goes on behind those dark cool Italian eyes. Don’t miss out! Currently covering Volume 1-2
1. Chapter 1: Firsts

Back-Cover Summary: You've heard of the stories of how the Vongola Decimo rose to power and saved his friends. Now experience the tenth's rise through the eyes of the one who helped him grow, the world's greatest hitman and tutor, Reborn! Within this memoir is written insight from the experienced man, and littered throughout are never-before-heard-or-seen events for your eyes alone. How much he shows is up to **you **to find out. So don't miss out!

* * *

A/N: Hi guys. Wow, took me four years to actually write a fic again. I promise better grammar and syntax this time around (my stories list is beginning to resemble my deviantart gallery…old stuff is displayed that is so hideous but good at the time four years ago!)

What actually got me to start writing was the amazing relationship Tsuna and Reborn had. In the manga you never get to really see or hear much of what Reborn is thinking, his eyes not quite suited to expressing emotion either. So I decided to write a kind of a memoir of his, but directed towards his student, since there is probably no other reason why he would write his thoughts out (maybe for us fangirls/guys!) This story will mostly comprise of the juicy bits of the manga in chronological order, from Reborn's point of view talking to Tsuna along with his "thought-reading" ability, which came in handy for this kind of story. I found myself re-reading the manga because it was so good, so some excerpts are direct quotes, some are "bonus" scenes. You're welcome to "read along" with Reborn as well.

Wow, this is a super long note…Reborn will be mad at me, but it's been a while. :) So here is my first chapter, I've put in a lot of references from throughout the series, so many spoilers ahead (the story in general is "up to date"). This chapter happened to encompass almost the first entire volume of the manga, but I thought Lambo's arrival was a bit hyper so that will be the for the next chapter. As the story gets more intense I won't be able to cut things up so neatly. I'll update if I have time, I have college finals soon.

I hope you guys enjoy it! (Reborn secretly hopes so, too.)

* * *

Chapter One: Firsts

"Who am I to tutor?"

"Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"Iemitsu's child."

Timoteo smiled down at me. "Yes. I heard so many great things about him from our advisor that it can't be helped. He's the next one."

I frowned, recalling the drunken babbling from the External Advisor. He did like to brag about his child, although I wouldn't call a hospital trip from getting beans up one's nose brag worthy. When I had said that, Iemitsu just laughed at me, something Timoteo seemed to want to do at this moment as he observed my expression. As I could ascertain others thoughts in an instant, the old man could do the same. What else could one expect from the ninth boss of the Vongola family?

"You can do it, right?" His eyes twinkled with his smile.

I bristled, as he knew I would. "There's nothing I can't do," I responded flatly.

He chuckled. "As expected from the world's greatest hitman."

I smirked. "You won't be disappointed. Ciao."

That wasn't the first time I heard your name, Tsuna. But it was the first time I considered you as an objective. I was unsure of what Timoteo saw in you, that if he had in fact seen you at all. Iemitsu was probably sober when he spoke of you to the Ninth, but I remember shaking my head at the sorry fact the Vongola family was reduced to training preteens for successors. However, what must be done must be done.

"You're going to train my kid, huh."

"Yes." I sipped from my cup, looking at the swirling brown liquid. My last espresso in Italy. Finding a good source of my favorite drink when in Japan concerned me for a brief moment, but then Iemitsu's voice brought my attention back.

"Tsuna…" he murmured, sighing. The man's craggy face crinkled as he smiled at a memory, cheeks flush from the sake. I could see the nostalgia in his glassy brown eyes. _Nana! You'd be so proud if you knew…our Tsuna's going to be the next boss! Well, not yet…but with Reborn training him, nothing can stop him. _The man gestured to me, bottle swinging as he said with slurred speech, "He's a goood kid. Good kid. Watches out for others and loves his mom. Loves his mom…" He trailed off, eyes sad. _I miss you, honey._ He took a swig from the bottle, setting it down on the bar counter. "I just wish I was there with them, y'know?" _I miss you both. _

I set down my cup on the saucer, looking away. "I know." Then I looked up at the man. "I appreciate your confidence in me. I will look after your child as if he were my own."

Iemitsu grinned drunkenly at me. "Don't hold back now. He can take a lot. He's my boy, after all."

"I never hold back. Leon's my witness." With that I hopped off the barstool.

"And try Nana's cooking! It's the best in Japan!" the man called after me as I walked off. I waved.

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

Japan. The flight was no problem. When my condition began I had quickly discovered the advantages of the small size of my body, the ample space in the airplane seat fitting my needs quite nicely.

The problem was with you, Tsuna. I had already scouted the area around the house while you were at school, and with a few hours of school left I had gone looking for espresso of any kind. However, upon my return I had not even set a small foot on the front mat when a very disagreeable sound reached my ears. Judging from the state of your room and the horrible grades on the papers strewn everywhere, I was not surprised you were home early.

"I refuse to have a home tutor, okay?! I'm not good at anything I do, anyways!"

Ears still ringing from your first words, I entered the room for our first meeting. It was…rough. You weren't at all ignorant of your lack of skills whatsoever, but that you denied my help was something I could not stand. After zoning out at your first of many rants at me I admit I felt a slight satisfaction when I kicked you in the stomach. No, I lie. It was very satisfying. I suspect your earlier beatings stemmed from the fact that your helpless big brown eyes drew in those who could not stand your idiotic whining. It was an even worse first meeting then with Dino, who, with no help from me, managed to tumble down three flights of stairs to land in a mess at my feet. I doubted it was because of my intense presence. As with Dino, I could see I had my work cut out for me.

Iemitsu wasn't joking about Nana's food, though. I enjoyed it greatly. It was rare for the most skilled assassin in the world to gain access to a good home meal. What makes a meal is also where one eats it, and I came to the opinion that the meal would've tasted better with less whining on my left—a quite unsavory local flavor for my first meal at your house.

However, I came upon even more of the local flavor when walking to school with you. You appeared quite smitten with Ms. Sasagawa, and I agreed with you—with your current loser complex she was indeed "way out of your league". Then for the first time I shot with you with the bullet. Sometimes a man has to take the initiative, especially a loser like you.

I remember thinking to myself as you streaked half naked down the street how a woman could cause so much emotion for a man, to be the first thing on his mind as he died. With no one around I tugged at my sideburn curl and thought of her…no one could ever make espresso as well as she did. Perhaps the location of my first sip of her brew brought out the flavor, as well as her deep blue eyes… but I digress.

Even though you had a potential first girlfriend, I noticed you had no friends. For a normal person that was quite pathetic, but for a successor to the Vongola leader that was downright disgraceful, not to mention dangerous. My eyes and ears always alert, news reached me that a paisan was to be in the area, and my interest was piqued. It was even better to hear that he would transfer right into your school. I looked forward to your first meeting with him, but I did not expect much.

"If a pinprick like you becomes the tenth generation boss, the Vongola family is finished," he growled.

I nodded in the shadows at Hayato Gokudera's words. Indeed, if you had kept the way you were going, the family was doomed. But that was why I was here. Upon hearing Gokudera's threats to you I observed your ineffective whining and scrambling and your near-eradication.

But I was not worried. At a glance I could see the young man was harmless. He reminded me of a spitting cat, ironically, glaring as he lit the fuses. _How does this goddamn loser get in so easily?! He doesn't even have to try and he's already in the family! _He whipped out more dynamite as his scowl deepened. _He can't even look me in the damn eye, the freaking loser. Like hell I'd have this guy as my boss!_

With hair flying in his face and eyes flashing, I could see the potential he had. He was powerful, like that stick of dynamite in between his fingers—he just needed something to light the fuse. I counted on you to provide that spark. Of course, a bullet helped.

His moves were nothing like yours, although without the bullet you would have been fried to a crisp. The potential in both of you, however, shone bright, and I allowed myself a grin as the defeated young man stated his first of many declarations as lead subordinate—your right hand man. You had just made your first friend.

"Shamal, it's me."

"Reborn! I'd recognize that voice anywhere, even as a baby. So what's going on?"

"I'm in Japan right now."

"Oh yeah, tutoring. Heey, the girls there are really cute, did you see some? Cute and petite…good things come in small packages, so they say."

I smirked. I was a living example of that. "I saw Hayato here."

"He's in Japan?" A lie; he already knew.

"Yes. He just became friends with the next Vongola boss."

"That idiot can do what he wants, I don't care." Another lie. Then a chuckle. "If anyone else was saying that I wouldn't believe them, but it's from you so I guess it's true. How the hell did that happen?"

"It happened because I am the best home tutor in the world."

"Heh, I believe that. But why'd you call me about the idiot brat besides updating me on his nonexistent love life?"

"I'm thinking about having him as part of the Vongola family."

"Good! Now he stop pestering me on how to join one."

"I was able to see him fight with his dynamite. What did you teach him? He threw them like crap."

"Hey hey hey! I didn't teach him anything, all right? Just wanted that snot-nosed brat out of my face for once. The hair was killing me."

"It's quite shiny."

"Tell me about it…"

"Well, just thought you should know. If you run into Bianchi you can tell her where her brother is. I'm sure she's concerned."

"Why don't you do it yourself? I'd be talking to the babe all the time if I could…she's got quite the mouth. Quite delicious."

"Sorry, too busy."

"So that's how it is, huh."

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Well, I have to go now."

"Take care, Reborn."

"You too, Shamal."

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

You had made your first friend, Tsuna. But like I said before, without the Dying Will bullet you were helpless. It couldn't be helped at the time, although the consequences of overuse I found most amusing. The reliance on the bullet, however, was not a joking matter. It would not do for subordinates to follow a limited leader, and the Vongola boss was the leader of leaders.

So when you came to me in your excited state, babbling about having someone seeking advice from you, I approved. You were beginning to see what it meant to be a leader, one who provides direction. The icing on the cake was that Yamamoto Takeshi was a young man of high skill. His movements and reflexes were quite remarkable for one his age, and I saw great potential in him as a protector of the family and of the boss.

What I did not expect was how timely you learned that as his followers protect him, so the leader must protect his followers. That you did on your own. There on the roof I held my gun back as you scrambled to save your friend. No bullet was fired as you took your first step, a step towards the edge and out of your sheltered world.

"What I said yesterday was I lie, I'm sorry!" you cried, standing there on the other side of the fence and bearing the brunt of Yamamoto's despondent glare. "Saying you're so frustrated that you want to die, or you want to die because of a career-ending accident…unlike you, I've never had those kinds of intense thoughts." With brow furrowed, you admitted it. "In fact, I'm a pathetic person who would have regrets when dying, thinking if I'm going to die then I should've done it with a dying will, thinking it's a waste to die from something like this…"

Hearing those words, I smiled to myself as I left the roof to the floors below. Your Vongola quality was emerging. Slowly, but surely, I would polish the rough stone into a gem shining bright for all to see.

I fired the shot out the window and looked out, watching you and Yamamoto bouncing safely to the ground.

"Tsuna, you're amazing. Just like you said. You have to do it with a dying will." The young man grinned at you sheepishly. "I don't know what I was thinking. Nothing good comes from my idiocy."

I smiled to myself. He was wrong. Something good happened this time. You thought so, too. _Thanks, Reborn._ _I saved Yamamoto with my dying will._

Family acquired.

I noticed the change in tone of your laughter as I left. It was easier, like how one laughs with a friend. That laugh, so carefree and innocent. As I lay in my hammock that night wearing my favorite polka-dot pajamas I thought about the work ahead of me. You were slowly beginning to realize the world didn't revolve around you…yet I was reluctant to pull you out of yours too soon, the darkness all too ready to envelope you and your new friends. It was going to be tricky, keeping the balance of letting you grow and yet still able to laugh like that with your friends. But the task was doable, and before you knew it you would grow quicker than anyone.

After all, I was then and still am the greatest home tutor in the world.


	2. Chapter 2: Gathering Company

A/N: This chapter is mostly Volume 2, with that last bit of Volume 1 here. I'm new to the term 'deathperation flames' so I stuck with dying will, which I'm more used to. For those interested, mentions of Shamal and Reborn are referenced from the anime Arcobaleno filler arc (the only part of the anime I watched) which is considered canon backstory. Part of Reborn and Bianchi's "backstory" I made up, since Reborn/Luce makes more sense to me and is more interesting, in my opinion. I also am beginning to notice the similarities in characteristics of the Guardians and their box creatures. Haha, what took me so long?

I was also happy to write about Ryohei AND Hibari this time, the latest KHR chapter (269) getting me really excited. :) I love the Vongola family! And Reborn. (Fangirl moment: While writing this I kept thinking of him saying all this in his smug baby form, but if he was in his normal adult form I would be so overwhelmed. He's right about the chick-magnet part. The arrogance and suave manner, with a dash of mystery…too hot!) Young Irie's cameo in the manga was also cute.

Well, I hope you guys enjoy this! (Hope I didn't fail my anatomy lab practicum, should've studied that instead of writing this…:D )

* * *

Chapter Two: Gathering Company

"DIE, REBORN!"

I didn't skip a beat as I tutored you, seeing enough just out of the corner of my eye. That stupid grin and that cow outfit... _I'm gonna beat him, yeah, I'm gonna kill him and then EVERYONE will know who Lambo is! And then they will worship me and I will rule the world and eat AALL the candy I want! Oh yeah, and grapes! Aah, is he looking? Gupyaa, gotta shoot him!_

I could tell he was the kind of idiot best ignored. You, on the other hand, Tsuna, were not as disciplined. I admit, the dumb cow's screeching and hopping was a bit distracting, and the hand grenade did not help matters. Of course you were concerned for the kid, but I stood by what I had told you.

"I don't associate with those who rank lower."

Shallow, I know. In all seriousness, I was a bit irritated the Bovino boss had not notified me ahead of time of the dummy's arrival. Either the boss really wanted me to kill the cry baby, or he just wanted the idiot out of his hair. I suspected both, but preferred the former. At the rate the cow was going, he was as good as dead.

The cow baby stood there, throwing his frizzy head back and shouting, "I, Lambo, five years old from Italy, a hit man from the Bovino famiglia, tripped!! Favorite foods are grapes and candy and I, Lambo, who met Reborn at a bar, just tripped!!"

I inwardly rolled my eyes and continued with your lesson plan. Five years old and that pathetic? I was accomplishing things at five that you couldn't even imagine. But if I told you I'd have to kill you, so we'll just leave that alone. That there were dummies like this kid running around…no wonder the Bovino family was struggling. (Of course, I can't really speak considering you were part of the Vongola family and was barely better then the brat.) I did, however, hear rumors of some technology the Bovino family had amassed around last year.

So it was to my slight surprise when the youngster pulled out his bazooka and fired it at himself. However, after the demonstration I came to the conclusion that at five or fifteen, the kid was still an idiot. The technology intrigued me, though, and I catalogued it in the files in my mind.

What was also interesting that you and I had no idea of, Tsuna, was that if it weren't for Lambo we would not have met a future ally. For who else but Lambo would I deflect a bazooka shot at and propel into the wall of a neighborhood building? When that red-haired young boy visited later I did not think much of him at the time. He was around your age. Irie Shouchi was his name. Yes, that name should be very familiar to you.

What I can recall (which is usually 98.9% accurate) at that moment was his mousy appearance and harmless aura.

"MOM!" he screeched into his cell phone, hands sweaty. "Reborn just boom'd Lambo!"

Harmless, yes, but it would be mainly his machinations throughout the coming years that would spur our family's growth. You children had such potential…

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

It was during this time that you might have been aware of my magnetic personality. No, I am not speaking about how strongly my foot was attracted to your stomach. Just as you were the target of Hayato's devoted gaze, I as well experienced such with his sister. For a seventeen year-old girl Bianchi was a very talented assassin, her poison cooking coming in handy many times during our assignments.

There was a time when we were dating, mostly so that I could enlist her help for a particular assignment. I managed to get rid of that status when I convinced her it was hampering my effectiveness, and she gladly, should I say lovingly, let it go. But she didn't need any help from me to spur the flames of love. Of course, the affection was one-sided, but I didn't have to let her know that. Unlike with Shamal, a woman would not suffer rejection so roughly with me. I could be gentle when I wanted to. Just not with you.

Even though she was only partly related to Hayato, she could also sometimes get a little…obsessed. Must be the Italian fervor. You experienced it first hand when she arrived in town. I had overlooked her devotion to me, as it appeared she had gotten wind of where I was. You and those crows also seemed to have gotten wind of her cooking, your stagger through the door way quite amusing.

Although the event with the rice balls at school was comical, I was pleased to see you stand up to your friends and prevent their poisoning. For the successor to the Vongola boss, it was the least you could do for your family.

Then there was also Haru Miura. Sometimes I wonder if I should step outside at all with just my presence inspiring fluttering hearts, her longing gaze penetrating my back as I paced the fence. I guess I wasn't the greatest for nothing. That she demanded an embrace from me I would not tolerate, but as I observed her interactions with you an idea began to form in my mind.

"Are you destroying that lovely pureness with your rotten heart?!" she screamed at you, calling you out for your utter failure at being my older brother. Yes, I was quite pure. Hence my smug grin when she thrashed you. Gokudera was not as amused, arriving to your rescue. Being the idiot he was, he managed to knock the girl into the river, but you were able enough to save her, bullet included.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" you commanded as you furiously swam to the bank. Who knew a skinny twerp like you could do it.

Haru must have been as surprised, cheeks flushing as she switched her love target. _He's sooo cute! With that spiky hair and big, lovable brown eyes…almost like a puppy! But…but he saved me. Such strength! Oooh, I want to hug him!!_

I felt a bit of relief. Being the object of infatuation for one obsessed person was enough, thank you.

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

But despite all the magnetism I could brag about, it was you, Tsuna, who drew them in. ( I would use the idiom by the dozens but you weren't **that **charming. Not yet.) I believed in quality over quantity, and I picked your family with great care. It pleased me that there were so many potential members at your school. It made the job easier for me, anyway.

You could attest your run-in with Ryohei Sasagawa was because of the Dying Will bullet, but I would have to add that it was what you **thought **while under the bullet's effects that mattered, since all the bullet did was reduce your limitations, mental and physical. Your actions stemming from your thoughts did manage to make a considerable impact on the young man, fortunately enough for the family.

There was fire in his eyes as Ryohei clenched his fist at you, yelling excitedly, "Your power and stamina are much better than what I've heard! You have passion, too! You're definitely a talented guy who can be found only once in a hundred years!"

A slight exaggeration, but at least he acknowledged your soon-to-be-realized talents. I say that because your reluctance to do anything worthwhile hit a high with the young man, you refusing to join his club. Like myself, he would not take no for an answer.

"I'm captain of the boxing club, Sasagawa Ryohei! My motto is **'EXTREME'**!!" he roared into your flinching face.

Stroking my miniscule beard, I, Master Paopao, observed your initial beating in the boxing ring, and, after firing a shot at the young man, how Ryohei Sasagawa carried on. It was the first time I had shot a potential family member, and the results were interesting.

Your brown eyes widened in shock at the dying will flames on the boxing fanatic's forehead, the young man acting no differently than before. Mouth hanging open, you staggered back. _Already willing to die! He's an extreme guy…_

Then it was your turn to be shot, and I wasn't surprised you still didn't want to join.

"Enter the club, Tsuna!" Ryohei yelled at you, fist flying.

You dodged, roaring back, "NO!"

The ferocity of your refusal excited him more, and I could hear murmuring among the bystanders, some of your family included.

"It's amazing that Tsuna can dodge them, but that kinda rush isn't something an ordinary person can do either…" Yamamoto remarked, eyes wide.

Gokudera looked on, concerned. "It's like the skills of an assassin."

Not even close, but getting there. Ryohei, I admit, was quite impressive, and had earned his way into the family, even as you defeated him. I smiled to myself as I looked out the broken window, the sun shining bright in the sky. There'd come a time when we would need such fighting spirit to inspire…

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

Ah, the incurable disease. I always looked forward to this time with my students, seeing many unusual things pop up on their bodies. (I would speak of Dino's but he wouldn't appreciate that...and he earned my discretion, unlike you.)

As the secrets appeared on your skin I nodded to myself. You were Iemitsu's boy, all right, the secret about getting beans up your nose showing up blatantly on your torso. Then I was able to introduce you to Shamal, who I'm sure made a good impression on you when he tried to steal a kiss from Kyoko.

It wasn't far from the truth, what I told you about the doctor. In a way he did take me from my mother. When I realized I was stuck in this form I decided to start over, and he helped me. A good man. Shamal and I had worked a few assignments before my transformation, and he was reliable, if not a bit…distracted.

He and I had a little too much fun drawing the situation out as you squirmed, then finally admitted it. "I'm the losers of losers!" you wailed pitifully.

Of course, it would take a girl to get him to cure you. I wasn't that surprised when it became known Kyoko was the first girl you had spoken to. You really needed to get out more.

I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I—I

Like I said before, your school was quite fertile ground to find family members. Hibari Kyoya was of interest to me, and I soon managed to bring you all together.

I didn't mean you all got along this first meeting, if that was what you're thinking. I don't think you've forgotten. There in the reception room you received your first bruises from that young man. All of you did.

He was capable of much, I could see. Slamming his tonfa into Yamamoto's previously broken arm and knocking Gokudera out…ruthless, almost. I say almost because it amused me he would even bother calling an ambulance for those he put out. Such a stark contrast in intentions, his actions were.

It was heartening to see you managed to hit him in your Dying Will mode, but when I blocked his lunge at me I immediately knew he was holding back. The power and speed in his strike was stunning for a kid his age.

"Wow." He slightly smiled in a hint of battle lust, dark eyes narrowing as he looked down at me from behind his tonfa."You're amazing." I would have said the same, but things needed to end before the school building was destroyed from our fight. He would not have been pleased.

I gathered you three on the roof and explained to you, "It's a real battle-training so that you won't be peaceful idiots. Actually engaging in a real battle is the best way to train." What had just happened wasn't serious at that time but spoke of what was to come. The differences in strength between all of you and him were phenomenal, and I could see there was much work to be done.

For Hibari himself, I could see great potential. The ability to surpass one's current condition at all costs, even hurting allies, and yet still in his twisted way concerned for others' well being…what a prickly exterior. It was as if he was hiding the soft interior…not unlike a hedgehog.

"Hibari will surely be a useful guy in the future," I remember saying to myself that day on the rooftop. I meant that as him being a family member at the time, but looking back there was no way I could have known his immense value this far into the future, something we all know now. Sometimes I even amaze myself at my foreshadowing abilities. But what else could you expect from the greatest home tutor in the world?


End file.
